Best Friend, I Forever Do
by rheartsu
Summary: Many ups and downs come with planning a wedding. Best friends have to stick together through all of these triumphs and tragedies. Wedding fic RHr. HG. More pairings. First fic!


Title: Best Friend-I Forever Do

Summary: Many ups and downs come with planning a wedding. Best friends have to stick together through all of these triumphs and tragedies. Wedding fic- RHr. HG. More pairings. First fic!

A/N: I'm really sorry to bananahannah for this taking me so long. I hope everyone likes the first chapter. This is my first fic, so I'm expecting lots of constructive criticism. And now on with it!

**Chapter 1: Plans and Puppies**

"Geeny! Get zat, zat thing, zat…monster away from me!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs. "Zis is atrocious, an absolute outrage!" she shouted loudly as she pointed a slender, pale finger to the little black and white cocker spaniel, who trembled under Fleur's screams. Ginny scooped the puppy into her arms, her long, flaming red tresses falling over the small dog, which looked as though it might run away.

"It didn't mean to! Max didn't know!" Ginny screamed back. She looked as though she might cry, but she held a death-glare at Fleur, who knew that the look was a trait of the Weasley women. Both Fleur and Ginny turned to look at the beautiful sky blue dress hanging breezily on a hook next to the window. The dress itself looked magical in the morning light. The very bottom of the dress touched the ground, and hardly noticeable in the yellow light, a small pale yellow circle tinged the beautiful sky-blue. The dress swirled merrily to the morning breeze that drifted through the open window. Outside the window stood the Burrow's backyard, and past the yard, with a thin layer of fog gracing the black water stood the Weasley's small pond.

Slowly, Ginny's glare faded from her face. Today was too beautiful to waste on arguing about little trifles.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I'll try and keep Max out of your room. He's not exactly potty-trained, yet. We can go get a new dress today for the wedding, if you want," Ginny mumbled under her breath, looking at the rickety floorboards as though she was waiting for them to rip themselves up from the floor and saunter away from her penetrating stare.

Fleur's countenance softened considerably. She looked at Ginny for one long, hard moment, trying to figure out if it was all a big joke on herself, but then quickly ran to Ginny and embraced her, who still held the puppy. All three didn't move until Fleur felt a small, wet, rough something grace her jaw line.

Fleur stepped back a half step and looked down at Max. The small puppy was still licking the beautiful French woman's face. Ginny looked surprised, and tried to search Fleur's expression for what might happen next. Unexpectedly, Fleur broke a small smile. "Zit is not zat bad," she said in a small voice. "May I?" Fleur asked as she held out her arms.

Ginny, still shocked and feeling incapable of speech, handed Max to Fleur. She held the small cocker spaniel like a baby. The puppy resumed licking Fleur, who began to laugh. "You are not bad at all! I'm so sorry small poppy!" she exclaimed. Max looked up at Fleur with a glistening sparkle in his eyes. Fleur held Max close. "Zat sounds like a perfect idea. We will go looking for a new dress today!" and for once in a long, long time Fleur smiled at Ginny--a sincere, kind smile that illuminated all of Fleur's features.

"Oh, Fleur!" Ginny ran to her sister-in-law and hugged her again. Both women started to cry.

"It's so wonderful to see you again," Ginny let out through muffled sobs. "When did you and Bill arrive?" Ginny asked into Fleur's shiny, pale-blonde hair.

"Ve arrived very late last night," Fleur responded. Ginny and Fleur clutched each other as Max squirmed in between the two, Fleur still holding the puppy with one arm around Ginny's back.

They heard a door open behind them, and through the doorway walked Ron and Harry. Harry looked a little disheveled since it was early morning, and Ron stifled a yawn. Ginny let go of Fleur, and the two women tried to wipe the stream of tears from their faces.

Ron turned to look at Harry with a confused expression. "Women," he muttered, before turning back to Fleur and Ginny. Harry smirked.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Ron.

"No, of course it's not a 'bad time', Ronald!" Ginny said, her expression defiant.

"What did I do?" asked Ron incredulously.

Ginny thought hard for a moment or two. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just…just very stressed out. That's all," Ginny stated unconvincingly. "Did you know that Fleur came last night?"

"Yeah, we saw her early this morning at breakfast," replied Harry. "I wanted to let you sleep in, dear. You looked so peaceful," Harry directed at Ginny.

"Oh," replied Ginny. "Thank you, love."

"Well," interjected Ron, bringing the husband and wife out of their dreamy reverie, "mum says you need to come down and have some breakfast, Gin."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't feel so good," the redhead woman replied as she clutched her stomach. Ginny's face tinged green and she bent down, but after a moment or two, stood up straight. Her pale face turned back to its regular color. "I'm okay," she replied to the look on the faces of all in the room. "Just not feeling too good. What has your bride got planned today, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"She says she wants to go looking for the dress today, and maybe take all the women out to lunch," replied Ginny's brother.

"And vut are ze men doing today?" asked Fleur, speaking for the first time since Harry and Ron entered the room.

"I think we have to start setting up the backyard," Harry said as he tried to keep his tone indifferent. He would much rather be spending time with his beautiful wife than degnoming the garden, but the women were going to be out shopping all day anyways.

"Come on, you lot. Let's go downstairs. I would like to speak to the bride-to-be…and there's work to be done of course," added Ginny, although not enthusiastically.

The four left the room and began to descend the rickety stairs of the Burrow, Harry holding Ginny's hand all the way down. As they reached the kitchen, they saw Hermione in her dressing gown and robe, her hair as bushy as ever. Ron thought she looked extremely beautiful in the morning light, and kissed her cheek. Hermione looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet, and smiled at her soon-to-be-husband.

_They were so in love_, thought Ginny as she saw her brother and her best friend stare into each other's eyes. She was so happy when she found out that Ron had proposed Christmas day, only 2 months after he had asked her out. Once the war had ended, Voldemort dead, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had completed their 7th year at Hogwarts, which was now presided over by Minerva McGonagall, Ron and Hermione had both confessed their undying love for each other. Harry had come to the Burrow late one night to tell Ginny that his feelings were, of course, the same as always and that if she would take him, he would like to marry her.

She was absolutely shocked, and so happy all the same. _Their couldn't be anyone more perfect for me_, she thought that night, and obliged to the engagement. A month later, Ginny and Harry were married. Both of their vows contained the word "forever" because they knew that from that day on, they would never leave each other's side.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really a rather short time, Ron proposed to Hermione. Everyone in their graduating class from Hogwarts were told of this happy engagement, and it seemed as though a large sigh rippled across the wizarding world. So many had been waiting so long for these two soul mates to find each other. Only two people didn't seem very happy when alerted of this new gossip, Viktor Krum and Lavender Brown. But, of course, by fate they had shared a conversation in passing through Diagon Alley and were now dating.

And now, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were now at the Burrow, planning the wedding of Harry's two best friends. Harry couldn't be any happier for them, and wanted to put on the best wedding possible for them.

After talking briefly of last-minute plans for the day and helping themselves to another cup of coffee, everyone set off in their separate directions. Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Bill headed off to the backyard to start the degnoming process. Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur flooed to Madam Malkin's and Diagon Alley to finish the dress shopping they had started the previous day. Lupin and Tonks (who were now married and had a young daughter), Fred and Angelina (who were also married), and George and Katie (also married) would be arriving later that day. Charlie (bringing his new girlfriend) and Percy were scheduled to come that evening.

As the women walked out of Madam Malkin's, Hermione beaming happily as she carried her beautiful new wedding gown, noticed Ginny turning rather green.

"Ginny, you OK?" Hermione asked, concern etched in her face.

Ginny held her stomach again and leaned over.

"I don't…" but before Ginny could finish she threw up.

"GINNY!" Hermione screeched as she rushed over to her friend.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, who were talking animatedly to each other a couple meters ahead, turned around and when they caught sight of Ginny, quickly back to Ginny and Hermione.

After Ginny had recovered, she stood up straight. "I'm fine. I'm alright now."

Hermione cleaned up Ginny and the ground with her wand. "Are you sure? I feel like there is something you're not telling us."

"So do I," commented Fleur, remembering this morning in her room.

"I…I…I have a confession to make," Ginny sighed. It was now or later, and Ginny chose now.

A/N: Ahh! A cliffie! But I'm sure most of you can guess what it might be… Tell me what you think in your reviews!


End file.
